


Goodbye, Gobbles

by riversritual



Category: South Park
Genre: Minor death, it’s just Gobbles the turkey, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Kyle and Timmy hang out after the death of Gobbles the turkey(After ‘Helen Keller The Musical’)
Kudos: 5





	Goodbye, Gobbles

Kyle had known Timmy for years, but he had never been over at his house,

Except for this day. Because something had happened and Timmy had been asking for Kyle to come over.

The redhead was told to head round to the back, and so he did as told.

Timmy had chosen to just sit on the ground in front of the freshly dug up earth in front of him.

Gobbles, the turkey he and Kyle had gotten for the old Helen Keller musical for Thanksgiving, had sadly passed away.

“Hey, Timmy,” Kyle greeted, sitting down beside him.

“Timmy,” the other boy replied sadly.

“I’m sorry about Gobbles, I know he was your favorite pet.”

“Timmy. Timmy, Gobbles.”

“Yeah, I miss him too.”

Silence.

“.....do you remember when we went to get a turkey for the Thanksgiving play and you chose Gobbles?” Kyle asked.

“Timmy. Gobbles,” Timmy replied.

The redhead sighed. “I’m sorry for not defending Gobbles more, he was perfect for the play.”

“Gobbles, Gobbles. Timmy.”

“Yeah. Goodbye, Gobbles.”


End file.
